


Kiss Me Deadly

by videogames18



Series: Kiss Me Deadly Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Sometimes love is taken from us, and sometimes it returns.





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a birthday gift for a friend and I hope everyone likes it just as much as she will.

The world was so different from the one that he grew up in and there were always going to be missing pieces. New music, new movies, and new people who acted differently and morally looser than the world he was brought up in. But it wasn't his fault that he stayed frozen in the ice for so many generations and was suddenly woken up. There were so many things and people he missed out on. If he knew how much trouble it would be he would have rather stayed in that plane.

Steve had been woken up to see Howard and Peggy’s faces hovering over his seeming to have been aged by decades. With wrinkles and laugh lines shown on their faces unlike his that had not seemed to age a day. He felt stuck, and he was, having to discover new things in this new life unlike everyone else. There was no one who felt like he did and the only thing Peggy felt for him was no longer love but regret. Now he was forced to learn about events and a war he didn’t want to be a part of anymore. There was never going to be a war where both sides had no repercussions and he learned that too late. Steve always thought the war he was fighting in was going to be the last and this was a lie. 

He didn’t want to be in a world where Peggy was older than him and who had already had a husband. Knowing that their time had passed and they would no longer be a possibility and it took some time getting used to. Howard was already married with a child on the way and Steve no longer felt a part of their lives anymore. His time had passed figuratively, and physically, and he had to learn to blend in with the new century.

Years kept passing and he no longer felt connected to anyone ever again and he tried to lose himself in it. The wars were endless and he had fought in many until it became too obvious that he never aged. His life felt like it never would end having been forced to adopt many different personas for every few years that it began to feel like lifetimes. Steve felt more alone than ever having outlived many friends and acquaintances in his lifetime.

It felt pointless to where he found an oasis in the middle of nowhere enjoying silence and peace than to that of the new generation. The new age of people frightened him with how they cared so little about the world and focused on themselves instead. Drugs and music was the only thing on their minds and he was so tired of it. 

His appearance had changed from a clean-cut man into that of a man with long hair and a full beard. He saw no point in looking nice when he did not see any people anymore because he left and had given up on society. 

Everything was going fine almost like an endless routine until he heard a knock on his door. He tensed up immediately knowing that there wasn't any human life for many miles and he wasn’t supposed to be found. He thought he might be attacked so he grabbed the closest thing next to him, a pillow. Steve walked up to the door and braced himself for anything on the other side. He opened it up barely three inches and he saw a man who seemed to be in his late twenties, and he was alone.

“It took me a long time to find you” He spoke seeming to be already annoyed by him although just meeting him that day. 

“Why were you looking for me?”Steve asked still not opening the door more than he thought necessary.

“I know who you are Captain Rogers, and there are some people who could use your help” The man stated with both hands on his hips and he didn't seem to be phased at all by him. 

Steve felt his stomach drop and knew he would no longer be able to hide anymore from society. This was going to be the end of being “no one” and become the person he used to be.

“I don't even know who you are” Steve stated and he still did not give his trust so easily anymore having to build up walls to keep safe.

“Nick Fury, but you can call me Nick,” The man said with a proud smile as he stood on the other side of the door without movement. Steve saw his confidence as he wasn't going to be that big of a threat. So he opened the door fully to let him in and closed the door behind him immediately. He felt a little embarrassed with his current living state but he didn’t know he was going to be having company.

Nick walked in the room to see a small cot on the floor to sleep and he knew he would have his work cut out for him. The room was a bit messy with different objects scattered across the room. With newspapers covering the room which showed multiple dates that were so far back that he wasn't even born yet when they were printed. The captain that he saw was far from the clean-cut man that he had seen in the few photos he found. He seemed to really to have let himself go and he knew he would need to set him straight. 

Steve wasn't trying to hide anything knowing that it was too late to clean up and everything so he would have to bear with it. 

“I know this is really sudden but I know the stories and the people you have helped and we can really use that right now,” Nick told him startling him out of his reverie and he knew this was it. He would once again be forced to use his skills and knew if no one came for him he would waste away and have been enhanced for nothing. 

“I understand, I want to help but I need to train again because it has been so long since I have fought anyone,” Steve admitted knowing he would do no good if he couldn't even fight correctly to help others.

“Don't worry about that, I have a plan ” Nick stated as he stood up and grabbed a paper from his back pocket and handed it to him.

It was a pamphlet to join the air force and he knew he was going to have his work cut out for him once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The air force was different from everything he had ever known when he had his time in the army. There was more training physically that he had to take seriously more than anything and he had made a few friends during his time. 

He kept his name, as usual, Steve Rogers, and no one had even batted an eyelash at his name because no one was around when he was famous. If he did get noticed then he would say he was a relative of Captain America.

There was just one thing, and it was that he always felt like he was being watched when he was training. Usually, this wasn't the case and it's not like he wasn't used to being watched by the other trainees. But this was more confrontational and it wasn't with praise but with anger and hate. 

It was a young woman who was staring relentlessly at him and he wondered what could make her look at him that way. She had a strong build and carried herself with confidence with her head held high. As she went through each training exercise fiercely no matter how hard but still good on time. Until it was time to climb the ropes which were difficult to even do for him. 

He watched her climb the ropes to the very top and could see she was going to attempt to jump to the other one beside it. When she seemed to lose her grip all of a sudden and fell to the ground hard.

Steve ran over to see her eyes blinking as if coming to terms with something before fully realizing what happened. She began to get up slowly with the assistance of Steve by her side and then she tugged her arm free of his.

“Let go of me,” She said as she pulled away from him with her face turning red.

“I was just trying to help” Steve offered not wanting to seem rude because all he wanted to do was help.

“I don't need it,” She told him before stalking off most likely to the nurse to the command of their watching officer.

She was being led away by a friend of hers and for that, he was a bit thankful and he wondered who that spitfire could be. Watching her every step until she was out of sight once more.

“That's Carol Danvers, don't take it personally she’s always been like that” a friend of his whispered to him before the both of them prepared to leave for the day.

Steve had gotten invited to go out that night to a bar and he thought why not and decided he would go. There have been a few instances where he felt the need to drown his sorrows away in bars but it was in the past. He had been done with mourning and now he would celebrate the time he has been gifted with. Steve dressed down and just wanted to have a night with the guys and no stress. He wore only a pair of jeans and a shirt from the base that he collected over the past few months. As he walked inside he could hear some rock music and he bobbed his head along when he came inside to see who was singing.

The women from earlier, Carol Danvers, was singing her heart out with a friend and was doing a pretty good job at it. Everyone in the room was enjoying the singing pair and they had this air of freedom and enjoyment. Knowing that it might not last they seemed to be making the most of it that day and their fun.

Steve gently pushed his way to the bar and ordered a beer and went to join the few boys he had become friends with. They had this freshness and easiness about them that reminded him of his time in the army back then. It made him miss the friendship he had with Bucky and the boys but knew he needed support. The boys were joking about different things and talked about recent movies and he tried to pay attention to all of the information.

Once the song had finished Carol was breathless and went straight to the bar for water for her and Maria. In order to do so, she would have to pass him, Steve Rogers, a man she did not want to see ever again. Especially with the fall she had earlier that day, she was a bit embarrassed making a fool of herself and seeming weak in front of everyone.

She and many other women already took heat from just enlisting and being there. For her to make a mistake like that she was pissed at herself more than anything. Carol went besides Steve and made her order not even bothering to look at him knowing she might say something she might regret.

“How's your head?”Steve asked her as he leaned against the bar casually still sipping a beer.

“As good as it can be after falling from more than 20 feet,” She said snarkily with a smirk etched on her face.

“Well that's good I guess” Steve laughed and shook his head still not believing he had another run-in with her.

“I think it is,” Carol said giving him a rueful smile before turning away in a flash and without a goodbye heading back to her friend's side.

Carol walked past the rowdy boys to her friend who looked at her exasperatedly with her hands on her hips. 

“Who was that?”Maria asked curiously letting her know she watched the interaction between the two of them.

“No one” Carol shrugged as she really didn't care at that moment at all even if it was in the back of her mind replaying.

“Oh really? Because that looked like the guy who tried to help you when you fell earlier” Maria told her and she felt like she was being interrogated.

“Well I beg to differ,” Carol said as she wanted to forget this conversation already and wanted to focus on other things.

“How are you ever going to get a boyfriend when you turn every man down who even tries?”Maria asked tiredly that her friend never gave love a chance anymore.

“Because I don't need one, besides do you know how bad it makes us when we date another fellow airman?”Carol asked knowing very well the trouble it brings with the other women on the team.

“It doesn't matter if you don't make it a big deal,” Maria said truthfully and didn’t see it as that big of a problem then she was making it.

“Well the only people I am always going to care for is going to be Monica and you right now and that’s all I need okay?”Carol brushed off the thought of having a boyfriend because all she ever focussed on was flying. It was her dream and she wouldn't put it aside for anything or anyone no matter how handsome they seemed when they smiled.

After that, both women ended their fun night and headed back home together to have enough time to rest before the next morning. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following day both women got dressed while simultaneously getting Monica ready for school. Their next focus was training and they made sure to pay extra attention and try even harder that day.

Carol knew she would have to pick up the slack if the others were going to ever forget about her incident. She ran faster, pushed harder, and made sure she would feel the soreness and achiness in her body the following day. 

Steve watched her from the side and was concerned by how much she was pushing herself that it almost reminded him of himself when he was in the army. Trying to prove to everyone he was just as strong and tough as any other person that was there. He knew that if he ever wanted to befriend her he would have to start over again with her. So he made a plan after training to start anew with her.

Once he finished his rounds he made his way over to the women’s side and looked for her and found her easily. Standing out with her golden hair and tall build he made his way slowly not wanting to scare her off. He saw her turn to look at who could be approaching and when she figured it was him she eyed him warily.

“I want a do-over” Steve stated as he looked at her expression.

“A do-over?” Carol asked him not knowing what he wanted from her.

“Yes. Hello, I am Steve Rogers, what’s your name?”He held out his hand and waited because he wasn’t going to back down. She looked down at his hand hesitating before dropping her act and grabbing his hand tighter than necessary to assert dominance. Carol waited for him to pull away first as if daring him.

“Carol Danvers, although you probably already heard of me,” She told him knowing there was never good talk about her and that it was usually the opposite.

“I might have, but all good things I promise” Steve reassured her as he looked at her wanting to gain her trust.

“I bet, well I should really get out of here but I have seemed to have missed my ride,” Carol said very well knowing that Maria did it on purpose so they could talk more. She would have to have a talk with her friend a little later.

“If you want I can give you a ride” Steve offered not wanting her to leave with anyone else if he could help it.

“I don’t know,” Carol said not feeling so sure of herself because she didn’t want any gossip about both of them.

“If it makes you feel better everyone has practically left so no one will notice,” He said noticing her reluctance.

“Okay,” Carol said and he led the way to his motorcycle which had Carol a little bit surprised and she would have never thought he had one.

“You can use my helmet” Steve offered as he threw it gently to her arms which she thankfully caught before wrapping her arms around his waist. The way they were pressed against each other brought a few feeling out in her and she was eager to be home. Once they made it to her and Maria’s home she got off the bike quickly. Handing his helmet back to him and about to tell him thanks for the ride. When her attention was taken from him at that moment to see her favorite person.

“Auntie Carol” Monica yelled to her from the porch as she waved to her wildly.

“Hi, little one !”Carol yelled back with a wave and a smile as she wanted to reassure her that she had been seen.

“Whos this?”Monica came running over to her full speed and launched herself into Carol's arms before looking up at Steve.

“He’s a friend” She stated as she looked over at Steve who seemed content to stay where he was admiring the pair.

“He's cute” Monica stated as she stared at him with wonder.

“I’m sure he knows that “Carol teased her and him which surprised him a bit.

“Thank you,” Steve told her with red cheeks and a shy smile on his face.

“Join us for dinner” Monica begged him with puppy eyes and Carol felt a sense of panic inside of her knowing he wouldn’t say no. Monica has always had the same effect on her and it was something she never minded till now.

“Okay,” Steve said not wanting to disappoint the little girl after just meeting her.

“Let's go inside then” Carol proposed to them both as she looked down at the lively girl in her arms and she led the way inside. 

Maria was already making dinner and she was surprised to hear a males voice coming from her living room. Once Carol came into the kitchen with the others she still did not see that this would happen. But she welcomed him to take a seat at the table while Carol helped put the meal together.

Steve talked to Monica while the meal was prepared but still kept an eye on Carol throughout the whole process. He began to admire her already and he knew this crush was unlike the one on Peggy. Knowing he made that mistake once and he wasn’t going to let this beautiful woman go. This time he would fix his past mistake and let his feelings be known to her at once.

Carol was in her own element as she helped her friend prepare the meal as usual that she didn’t even feel uncomfortable that Steve joined them. Because this was her sanctuary and she felt safe within it.

He could see that they were a family more so than friends and he understood that was the case sometimes. Even when he had his crew who fought beside him they were more like family than friends especially when it came down to Bucky. Someone who had always watched over him no matter what and for that he was thankful. If it wasn’t for him he might not have been the person that he was today.

Once dinner was served it didn’t feel awkward because it felt like he was apart of their family for one day which he enjoyed greatly. They talked about Monica’s day in class and how training went with both of the women. Steve was asked about his life and background which he gladly gave to them. There was a lot of laughter and he couldn’t help but like the way Carol was smiling and laughing along with both of the girls. It was so different from the strong women he saw every day during training. She was more open and welcoming when she interacted with her family and he admired that. 

It had been a night he would always remember and he felt a little sad knowing it would have to end eventually. By the time everyone finished, he got up to help wash the dishes to the surprise of both women. Who at first declined his offer to help but he was firm with his actions and so he cleaned them fast and efficient. Thanking them both for the meal and company before heading out. He got on his bike at last and put on the helmet and glanced one more time at the house before heading home.

“Well he was nice,” Maria told her as they both got ready for bed and began turning off the lights in the rooms.

“I guess he was okay,” Carol said knowing very well that her feeling for him were growing each time she saw him.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Carol. He’s kind, funny, and really sweet and it’s obvious he likes you” Maria told her with a teasing smile.

“He does not” Carol tossed back at her a bit embarrassed.

“Then why was he staring at you the whole meal?”Maria asked knowing very well the evidence proves her case.

“I don't know,” Carol said and she really didn’t have a good answer for that question.

“I rest my case,” Maria told her as she headed up to tuck Monica in bed and left Carol alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t help what she felt but she knew she would try to ignore it because there were more important matters to her. Her goal was always going to be flying and she would have to forget Steve if needed. Not wanting any distractions to get in the way of what she had always wanted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following day they were working with the planes as usual and training with them and Carol had the best time out of everyone that day. Not that it mattered when she wasn’t allowed to use them in real action. 

When she was in the air it felt like bliss and that everything disappeared except for her and the plane. There was nothing else like it and she wished she could stay up there forever if it was allowed. It felt natural to her as if she knew how to do it her whole life and when she got back on the ground she couldn’t help but study the sky again. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it “Carol heard from behind her and she turned around to see Steve behind her watching what she was doing.

“Its an even better view up there” Carol mused as she has had the exposure to it before unlike Steve who does not take part in it yet. Point being is that he would rather be on the ground because of that one fateful day when his plane crashed. He never had been to keen on the idea of going back in the air again ever since. 

“I bet,” Steve told her with a crooked smile as he remembers his relationship with flying.

“Why haven’t you been up there then?”Carol asked him noticing he hadn’t volunteered to go up in the air yet. 

“I don’t feel ready yet” Steve admitted sheepishly as he thought no one had noticed his actions yet.

“Why not?”Carol asked straightforward as ever seeming to have no filter.

“It hasn’t been the right time I guess” He admitted to her seeming to be embarrassed about not being fond of the sky or maybe of heights like some.

“When will it be the right time then ?”She asked him a bit confused why he wouldn’t fly because that was the main reason to join the airforce.

“Soon” he replied vaguely.

“Okay,” she told him as she gave him one small smile before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

“Wait!”She heard once again behind her.

“Yes?”She asked him wondering why he had stopped her from going home.

“Would you like to go dancing with me maybe?”Steve asked her seeming to be shy all of the sudden as if they weren’t talking just minutes ago.

“I want to but I can’t” She replied helplessly wanting more than nothing to say yes but not wanting to be distracted by his charms like every other woman there.

“We can do something else like maybe watch a movie instead” Steve proposed still not wanting to give up just yet.

“Okay,” Carol caved and couldn’t see much harm with going to the movies with him.

They made plans to go out on Friday to catch whatever would be showing and then just pick which one sounds the most interesting. Carol was looking forward to the weekend no matter how hard she did not want to admit.

When Friday came Steve made sure to try his hardest to look his best on their date and so he took quite a long time getting ready. Still deciding between which shirts would look the best for that night and then finally picking the one he had tossed. The pair agreed they were going to meet there at the movies. It seemed easier than having to decide to be picked up like on a real date which scared Carol a bit.

Carol, on the other hand, was having assistance from both Maria and Monica which she appreciated greatly. They decided on a simple t-shirt and to leave her hair down for once for the occasion. She drove over to the theatre a bit anxious having only been on a few dates in the past and it felt important. 

When she got there he was already waiting looking up at the movies and times showing on the board.

“Hey” She spoke beside him startling him out of his thoughts and she admired what he was wearing greatly.

“Hi” Steve smiled as he looked over at her and looked at her for a moment, her hair was down and it looked lovely. The gold shined under the theatre lights and he thought it made her glow like the sun.

“So what did you decide?”Carol asked as she looked up at the board with him.

“It’s a tough choice really it seems we can either watch Road House or maybe Pet Sematary,” He said as he wanted her to help choose.

Knowing she has heard of the new scary movie Pet Sematary she went with it and dragged him up to the booth. She was about to grab her wallet when he slammed the money down on the counter before she could.

“I could have paid for that,” She told him with a quirked brow as she looked at him seeming to want to fight it out.

“I wanted to,” Steve told her as he grabbed the tickets and led her inside opening the door for her.

“Well then I will pay for the popcorn then,” Carol told him as she knew she won at least one battle and it wouldn’t be her last.

“Fine” Steve teased her as they went to the concession stands next which were filled with teenagers and couples too.

She got the popcorn and led them to the correct theatre to choose their seats which were fortunately in the middle of the theatre. The movie started and she was getting really into it but she noticed Steve glancing away from the screen. Practically every time something bad was happening he seemed to find the floor more interesting. So she put her hand on his to provide comfort him and then he looked over to her with a small smile. His hand felt a bit warm in hers and so she tried to ignore it for the rest of the movie but also felt a bit weighted down by it.

When the movie finished she ended up walking out with his hand still within hers and she didn’t pull away. She wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could and he seemed to be having the same intentions. He led them to the front of the theatre and offered to walk her back to her own car which she agreed to. When they got there they both did not know what to say so they just looked at one another. 

“I had a good night”Steve told her as he seemed to be waiting for something before deciding to forget about it.

“Me too” She whispered but he was already too far to notice.

“Wait!”She exclaimed and she caught up to him with a jog.

She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss before pulling away to look at him and she saw a huge smile on his face.

“I will see you later,” She told him as she left his arms and with a laugh, she got into her car and noticed he was still there like a statue with that silly smile still on his face.

She got home to see both of her girls still awake and so she was ambushed over questions on how the “date” went. Carol gave in easily and answered both of them and gave in the detail where they held hands and even kissed at the end of the night. When the night came to an end she couldn’t sleep overthinking everything and especially that kiss. Knowing that she made the right choice to give him a chance.

Her eyes finally closed and she was swept off to dreamland and all she could think of was flying but also Steve too. It was something new and unlike every other dream she was not alone and she was in his arms. She knew her actions must have caused this to be and she was a little worried when she woke up. Both things were on her mind but overall one of them overruled the other sadly.

Carol and Steve kept seeing each other more and they kept learning things about each other. Spending time finding out their likes and dislikes and their plans for the future too and even their future as a couple. Knowing that this relationship would eventually grow to the point of being something more intimate. She told him of her past and her future that mostly contained flying and training to be better at it. How her father never believed in her and that she was the only one with the strength to overcome it and him. He told her of the friends he lost and leaving out the major topic of him being from the past. Even allowing her to know about his history with flying and why he was hesitant to return to the air. It was easy now more than ever to keep the conversation flowing and the connection that flowed between both of them. They were close mentally and physically always having a hand or a grasp on the other as if they could disappear at any moment. 

After Maria and her dropped of Monica to school one day both women headed out and this time alone with each other. It had been a while since they had just talked the both of them and neither of them minded it much. Their friendship was one that could handle anything and this was just nothing to them. Although a new guy in Carol’s life was something new and exciting to talk about.

“I think you really like him but something is holding you back” Maria offered to her as they had grabbed something to eat before parking.

“There is always going to be something blocking my relationships and I just can’t help that,” Carol told her sadly and feeling helpless with what she felt.

“What is it then?”Maria asked waiting for the answer still not knowing what it could be anymore.

“Ever since I was little all I ever wanted was to be apart of the air force and fly always. But now ever since he came into my life I’m possibly putting my dream on hold, Maria. I know I like him and even love him but I can’t put a man in front of my dreams and I won’t let it. No matter what, flying is always going to rule out my relationship with him.”Carol told her confidently making up her mind.

“How is it different from me and Monica then ?”Maria asked her not seeing the difference.

“Because the both of you are my family and always have been and always will be,” Carol told her fondly.

“Your our family too. But I just want you to be happy even more so and I think Steve can make you happy if you let him” Maria told her.

“But I am happy” Carol pleaded not knowing why she couldn’t believe her.

“I know you are but I have never seen someone who makes you just as happy when I see you with him,” Maria told her truthfully and never forgetting how happy her friend has become in the past few months.

“I will try to let him in I promise. Now can we go and get shakes or something?”Carol asked wanting to be off the topic of her love life.

Carol followed her friends orders and let Steve into her life and theirs too and it became a thing where they were never separated from each other. They would go out on dates and family dinners together and it became a thing. 

He would always bring over flowers to each meal and to all of the girls too. It was always a thing of his and Carol found it endearing he cared for her family. There were not a lot of men who would be capable of taking on the challenge of gaining all of their affections but he was a charmer. Monica took to him immediately and they always played tag outside together whenever she asked. 

For him it was a privilege to be joining a family like theirs and he never took them for granted because his brush with death made life more beautiful and special to him. He knew anything could happen at any moment and it made every moment with them even more special. 

Because he was so old fashion it was difficult to sleep in the same bed as Carol having always been a gentleman. When she allowed him to do so he would sleep a bit farther from her than usual and only to wake up pressed up against her. To the mortification of him and to the giggles of her when she finally moved away. Sometimes they would just talk of nonsense when their pasts would haunt them with nightmares. Those nights they would sleep pressed against each other with arms wrapped around one another.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wake up” Carol whispered as she brushed his hair back from his forehead.

“Hmmm” He groaned not ready to awaken just yet.

“I’m going to go fly,” She told him excitingly and with a bounce on their bed.

“What?”He mumbled as it didn’t officially register in his mind yet.

“A friend of mine asked for my help and I said yes. Maria is coming with me to drop me off and we are going to let Monica sleep in a little longer” She told him with a wide smile full teeth and all.

“Okay,” He whispered as he closed his eyes once more just wanting a bit more hours of sleep. 

“I will be back before you know it,” Carol told him with a kiss against his brow and a parting glance over her shoulder.

The ride to the training facility was a quiet one and it gave Carol time to gather her thoughts and encouragement. This would be the first time she would be with flying for something more than training and practice. Carol was finally going to be useful in this situation of flying and if all goes well she might be asked to try it again. She felt so excited about how the day was going, to begin with, her flying in the air. Thinking it was going to be even better than flying midday like usual in training.

Maria insisted she would be driving this time and so she just stared out the window and saw the sun illuminating everything in its path. The warmth covered both women's faces and she had never seen such a beautiful sight. It made her smile and think of how Steve would have appreciated the view. She wished she could take a picture of the sight and she knew there would be next time for him to see it too.

When they arrived she kissed Maria on the cheek before heading out and waved from the plane and then hit the air. The view was even more beautiful with the shades of orange and yellow covering the fields. She would forever remember this moment and what she felt while it happened. The only thing that reminded her of how it would eventually end was Steve, and how he would welcome her home with a kiss. She didn’t mind returning to the ground as long as she returned to her family and to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it a bit open-ended but there could be another part if wanted. I hope you all like it overall :)


End file.
